The Loop
by CessLizz
Summary: Alison and Nathan have been friends forever. When Nathan has something important to tell Alison will she have time to tell him something as well? Set pre-Eureka when Alison and Nathan are teenagers.


_**Hi everyone :) Last term we had to write a short sci-fi story for English and I drew a lot of my inspiration from Eureka. This is an adapted version of my final story.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**The Loop**

The warm spring sun beats down on the delicate grass. A gentle breeze tickles the trees causing them to sway ever so slightly. Beneath one of the largest trees in the park Alison sits reading and waiting. She is waiting for Nathan, her best friend since kindergarten, because he had said that he had something important to tell her. Completely lost in the world of pages and words Alison does not seem to notice as Nathan approaches. When the boy reaches her he clears his throat; she looks up. "Hi," she says softly as Nathan takes a seat next to her on the damp ground.

"Hey," he replies. Alison can tell something is weighing on his mind. She gives him a reassuring smile. He clears his throat again and said, "Listen Allie, I have something really big to tell you."

"I think I know what it is," Alison almost whispers. Un-phased by this comment Nathan continues, "Lately my Dad's been experimenting with time theories and now the government says it's too dangerous and is relocating the whole family. They say that this way Dad can experiment safely."

"Oh," Alison says quietly.

"Oh? Is that it?" Nathan says exasperatedly. "I thought you'd be upset."

"I am. It's just not a surprise that's all and I'll see you again soon so it'll be okay," she says comfortingly.

"I guess so," Nathan grumbles. Just as he goes to say something else a deafening _rip_ echoes around the near empty park. Along with the noise comes a blinding flash of light. Alison looks up and closes her eyes against the brightness.

When at last she decides to open her eyes she finds herself in her kitchen. She glances up at the clock that hangs above the cooktop - its mocking face reads 8:54. She sighs, goes to the fridge and grabs an apple. Picking her book off the table she shoves it into her bag. In the same movement she takes out her phone and is not surprised to see that she has a text from Nathan. It reads: _Meet me in the park, I have news._ Considering the circumstances Alison makes no hurry to move. She casually takes a bite of her apple and her mind wanders to Nathan's dad and his experiments – how he had needed a hand, how he convinced her it was harmless, how she had believed him. Finishing the apple Alison discards the core and makes her way to the front door. As she opens it the warm spring sun streams in. Alison squints slightly as she steps out onto the street.

On the walk to the park Alison takes in the all too familiar surroundings of her neighbourhood. If only she could get out and see something new. She passes the corner store, the houses that all look the same and finally reaches the park. It's a beautiful stretch of green in amongst all of the buildings around about. Alison follows the winding concrete path to her favourite tree. Upon reaching it she steps off of the path onto the lush grass. She settles herself against the sturdy trunk and pulls her book out of her bag. She opens it and is soon surrounded by words. She hears footsteps but does not look up. A shadow falls over her and the figure clears his throat. She looks up at Nathan and says, "Hi."

"Hey," he replies as she takes a seat next to her. Alison smiles at him, encouraging him to get on with the news. He clears his throat again and said, "Listen Allie, I have something really big to tell you." Nathan pauses and then continues, "Lately my Dad's been experimenting with time theories and now the government says it's too dangerous and is relocating our family so my Dad can do his experiments safely."

"I had a feeling the news would be something like this," is all Alison says.

"You did?" Nathan asks, "But how could you?"

"There's something I need to tell you too," she says.

"Alright," Nathan replies. Alison is looking expectantly at the sky as Nathan coaxes, "Go on." Turning her attention back to her friend she says, "It's about your Dad's time experiments." Nathan is confused and as Alison goes to continue a deafening _rip_ cuts her off. A blinding light reaches out to the pair and Alison closes her eyes against the brightness.

The brightness is gone when Alison opens her eyes. She is standing in her kitchen; the clock reads 8:54.

* * *

_**Please let me know what you thought by reviewing. Thanks for reading. **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-CessLizz**_


End file.
